1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to setting a priority in developing features of a product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Developing a new product can pose many challenges. The product can be designed with many different features. Some of these features may be sought after by groups supporting the product. Unfortunately, budgets are often limited and not all features can be incorporated into the product.
A new product, especially a computer processing product, may require support by various support groups. For example, a field service group may have to send a technician on a field call to service the product. Another support group, such as a development group, may have to analyze defects as the defects occur.
The new product can be designed to incorporate special features that improve the efficiency of the support groups. Each of the special features, though, comes at a price. Presently, each of the support groups argues for a particular special feature on equal ground with the other support groups. However, by arguing on equal ground, the special features that are most cost effective may not be incorporated.
Therefore, what are needed are techniques to prioritize features to be incorporated into a product.